Eyes Meet
by secretkeeper127
Summary: Ocean blue eyes met emerald ones. They both knew that they had fallen in love. Takes place in 2x06.
1. Eyes Meet

_Eyes Meet_

Amy walked around after the call with karma, looking for Shane. She didn't know where he went and didn't want to be left alone. There was a push on her shoulder then she was on the ground, flat on her back, with a weight on top of her. Looking up ocean blue eyes met emerald ones. That moment both knew that they had fallen in noise of the people and the music faded and suddenly it was just them.

After a few minutes the girl responded and stood up. She held her hand out for Amy to take. Amy grabbed it and hauled herself up.

"I'm so sorry! I was so distracted that i wasn't watching where i was going. Are you okay?" The mysterious girl asked. She was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt, under it a black top that cut off at the top of her stomach, and high waist black jeans.

"Uhh… yeah i'm okay. I'm Amy by the way." she stuck her hand out for the other girl to shake.

"I'm Lauren." She shook Amy's hand with a smirk, amused by how the girl got nervous around her. They stood there staring at each other before four girls came and dragged Lauren away from her. Amy stood there watching as the girl disappeared into the crowd.

Shane was suddenly in front of her, having appeared out of nowhere. "Come on girl, the group i told you is about to perform." He pulled her toward where Lauren was waiting and then disappeared again. If Amy was honest, she wasn't really listening to Shane when he told her about the group.

The lights dimmed and five girls walked on the stage. You couldn't see their faces because it was too dark. Music started playing and the lights blasted back on. A beautiful voice flowed through the speakers.

_The right stuff._

_First time was a great time_

_second time was a blast_

_third time i fell in love _

_now i hope it lasts._

Amy kept her head down and stared at her drink until she heard that voice. Her mouth opened wide in surprised when she saw who it was. '_It's her! The girl i ran into.'_ When Lauren sang the third line she looked over at Amy and winked.

Amy's P.O.V.

I can't believe its her! After the song was over i wandered over to the back where there weren't many people. I looked over the crowd searching for anyone that seemed familiar. suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder that made me jump and almost spill my drink. I turned, about to yell at the moron that almost made me have a heart attack. instead my eyes met the same emerald ones from earlier. I almost got lost in them for the third time when i heard a giggle. It was so adorable that i had to smile.

"Hi" she said shyly. Again adorable.

"Hey." I said back with a smile. "You have an amazing voice. I was surprised when i found out that was you." She blushed. We stood there talking and just getting to know each other. I found out that her name is Lauren Jauregui, she is 18, two years older than me, and that she is in a girl group called fifth harmony. I felt happy when i was talking to her and totally forgot about karma and everyone else. I wasn't nervous like i usually was. I was so confident that i decided to ask her out. "Would you like to go out this weekend?" I anxiously waited for an answer.

"I would love to." she responded with a blush.

"Great, it's a date. No wait- not a date, I mean unless you want to that is. But if you don't thats-" i was stopped by lips on my cheek then a whisper in my ear.

"It's a date." after that we exchanged numbers and she left to go join her friends before they left. I sat staring into space when realization finally hit me. I have a Date!

No P.O.V.

The rest of the girls from the group stood off to the side and watched as Lauren walked off eagerly to go find someone.

"Where is she going?" asked Ally. Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe we should follow her." Dinah J. suggested. Everyone nodded and started to walk the same way they saw Lauren go. They spotted her walking up to a blonde girl. Staying back a few feet where they could hear and see everything, they watched. They watched as Lauren Tapped the blonde girl on the shoulder and giggle at her reaction. They soon figured out that this was the girl they pulled Lauren away from earlier.

"What is going on?" Camilla asked Ally who was at the front of the group and could hear everything.

"I think they're flirting. The girl said that Lauren has an amazing voice and Lauren blushed." They stood watching at the two girls continued to talk. After a few minutes they heard Ally gasp.

"What? What just happened?" Normani questioned.

"She just asked Lauren out. and Lauren agreed." they all stood there shocked. They didn't know Lauren was gay. They watched as she kissed the girls cheek and walked toward them. They tried to act as casual as possible but it wasn't, well, possible.

"Gig's up guys. I know you were watching and you probably have questions." Everyone jumped when Lauren started talking.

"Who was that girl?" asked Normani.

"Her name is Amy." She responded.

"What happened?" Camilla asked.

"We talked and then she asked me out on a date." She blushed as she said this.

"Why didn't you tell us you were gay?" asked Ally. Lauren sighed, knowing that this was going to come up.

"I only found out recently and i wasn't ready to tell you guys yet." Everyone was silent for a minute before Dinah turned the tense mood into a more happy one.

"Our girls got a date!" She shouted. Everyone laughed at this and started to hug Lauren, proud that she had come out to them.

Lauren smiled, happy that they accepted her and excited for her date this weekend.


	2. Attachment

**Chapter 2**

Attachment

On the way home, Shane knew something happened to Amy. She was acting differently than earlier. Instead of being all mopey and broody, she was smiling and excited.

"Girl, what happened to you?" Shane asked.

"Nothing," was her response.

"Oh really, because you look like you just took ecstasy." he said in his usual sass.

"No i did not take ecstasy, unlike a certain someone," she denied thinking about Lauren who got driven home by theo after a meltdown in a closet. "But i might have met someone." She said while looking away, knowing that Shane would freak. And she was right.

"What?! You met someone? Was she cute? Did you ask her out?" he fired questions at her rapidly.

"Okay. Okay! Calm down. Yes i met someone. She is very cute. And we are going on a date this weekend," Amy responded with a shy grin. Shane continued on with his interrogation, wanting details.

"What's her name?"

"Lauren. You should know who she is because she is in that group that performed tonight." Shane was shocked by this.

"Are you serious!? You met THE Lauren with the sexy body and beautiful green eyes? How the hell did this happen?!" He exclaimed.

"Before you pulled me away to watch the performance we literally ran into each other. she fell on top of me and next thing i know i'm looking into her gorgeous emerald eyes. We talked for a minute until her friends pulled her away. I didn't know she was in that group until i heard her beautiful voice." Amy ended in a trance. She couldn't her mind off the girl that had her captivated

"Oooh, someone's got it bad."

**Time skip**

Later that night, Amy sat on her laptop, **(don't know if she has one), **watching video's of Fifth Harmony performances and interviews. She fell asleep with a video still playing and a smile on her face.

**The Next Day**

Amy had been texting Lauren all day. She was just about to respond when Karma came in.

"What's got you all smiley?" Karma asked. Amy jumped, having not seen or heard her friend come in.

"Nothing," Amy said. Karma didn't push because she knew Amy would tell her eventually.

"Okay, then tell me everything that happened last night." Amy knew her friend was going to find out sooner or later so she decided to tell her. Before she started talking she texted Lauren that she had to go.

"Well, we went to this underground club that was really cool. They had a great group perform. Lauren might have taken Ecstasy at one point and had a major freak out. Which was hilarious. And i might have met someone and have a date with them this weekend." Amy rushed out the last part then waited for her friends reaction. She didn't know what to expect but it certainly was this.

"Really? What is she like?" Karma asked calmly. The total opposite of Shane's reaction.

"She's in a girl group and she's funny, cute, and sweet." Amy started to get that dopey smile on her face and Karma knew this girl was the reason her best friend was acting like this. They talked for a little longer before Karma had to go home. Amy decided to walk her friend home before taking a walk around town.

**Meanwhile**

Lauren was laying on the couch in the tour bus. She had the biggest smile on her face after receiving a text from Amy.

"Maybe you shouldn't get so attached to her." That wiped the smile off her face.

"What? Why?" She looked over to the girls, who had gathered in front of the couch.

"We are leaving in a few days and we don't want to see you heart broken. That would be like hitting us with a sledgehammers **(Get It?)**." Dinah told her. They all nodded, concerned for their friend. Lauren sat quietly for a few minutes, staring at her phone.

"I think it's too late. I'm already attached." Not waiting for their response, Lauren got up and walked off the bus. She needed air so she decided to take a walk around the town. Tears were clouding her vision so she didn't see some in front of her. They both continued walking, oblivious to the fact that they were about to collide. Lauren bumped into the person then waited for the impact with the concrete. It never came. Instead she felt herself collide with a soft body.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Recognizing the voice, the tears started to fall. "Hey, what's wrong?" Amy asked in a soft voice. There was no response. "Why don't i take you back to my place and you can tell me what happened. How does that sound?" When Lauren nodded, Amy put her arm around her and she snuggled into the girls side. They stayed like this throughout the whole walk to Amy's house. When they arrived they went straight to Amy's room, not bothering to stop and take to Amy's mom. Amy let go of Lauren when they reached the doorway. Climbing onto her bed, Amy looked over at Lauren, who was still standing in the doorway. she leaned back against the headboard and patted the space next to her. Lauren hesitated before giving in and climbing on the bed. She snuggled into Amy's left side and sighed. Amy ran her hand through Lauren's hair,

"It's just… my friends told me not to get too attached to you because we leave in a few days. But i think i'm already attached to you. I mean, we only just met but it feels like I've known you for years. It's easy to be with you and just talk. We haven't even been on a date yet and we're cuddling on your bed." The tears started again. She expected Amy to respond but she didn't. Instead, Amy pulled her closer and kissed her on the temple. They laid there for awhile before Lauren left. That night Lauren fell asleep happier that she was earlier.

**Sorry this took me so long, i haven't had time to type anything. Let me know what you think. Please comment!**


End file.
